


Please don't take my sunshine away

by littlemissmusique



Series: Grey Skies (Hanahaki at Karasuno) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmusique/pseuds/littlemissmusique
Summary: The second time Kageyama Tobio saw Hanahaki flowers, nestled in his own palm, he knew they weren’t a mistake.OR:Kageyama gets Hanahaki disease.  Emotions have never particularly been his strong suit.The sequel toYou'll never know dear, how much I love you.  (But it will make sense on its own.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Grey Skies (Hanahaki at Karasuno) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685125
Comments: 13
Kudos: 308





	Please don't take my sunshine away

The second time Tobio saw Hanahaki flowers, nestled in his own palm, he knew they weren’t a mistake.

His mind flashed to orange hair, to boundless energy, to a sunshine smile and intrinsic determination.No, definitely not a mistake.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t make them one.That night at home, Tobio closed himself in his room to think.He had _just_ seen Sugawara survive Hanahaki, so surely he could too, right?

_Except Suga-senpai confessed and it was mutual_ … a voice reminded him.Okay, sure, there was that little setback.Tobio looked at the dark bruise already blossoming on his shoulder from where Hinata had accidentally ran right into him at full-speed when trying to hit his quick set today.The boy hadn’t seemed upset at all when Tobio had stumbled; he’d just jumped up and demanded another go.

So his options were either confess and be accepted (not likely), confess and be rejected (more likely), or hide the disease and slowly waste away (slightly pathetic).Tobio didn’t like any of those choices.Therefore, he was just going to have to survive it.If the flowers were killing him, he’d have to get rid of them.The surgery was the obvious option, but he’d rather avoid that too if possible.He didn’t want anyone knowing about this weakness.

The flowers were there because of his feelings.So, he’d have to get rid of those feelings.Sure, no one had done it before, but it couldn’t be impossible, right?People fell out of love all the time.

How hard could it be?

*

_“That was really scary how Suga-senpai collapsed,” Hinata chattered.“I hope he’s okay!I’m glad he has Captain to watch over him!They’re really good friends, you know?It’s good to have good friends like that.That’s why I like the Karasuno team, we’re teammates_ and _friends!”_

_Tobio sighed internally.Hinata didn’t seem to have realised that Suga and Daichi looked at each other with something a little more than friendship in their eyes._

_“I hope Suga-senpai likes the balloon!”_

_Tobio looked over to see Hinata waving said balloon around happily, until his grip slipped and the balloon began to float upwards._

_“OH!”Hinata grabbed for the string, but it had risen above his head._

_Tobio rolled his eyes and easily plucked the string out of the air.He took Hinata’s wrist and began to tie it on.“Idiot, you’re going to lose it like that,” he grumbled._

_“Thanks!”_

_They went to visit Sugawara, and Tobio couldn’t help but be confused by the upperclassmen.It was so obvious they liked each other, how had the Hanahaki even started?Had Suga really not noticed Daichi’s mutual feelings?He must be so oblivious, Tobio thought.He called them both idiots and left the room, unable to stand it any longer.Hopefully they’d sort it out now._

_Hinata chased after him, but Tobio didn’t answer when asked why he’d left.They were walking towards the doors when Hinata suddenly cried out.“Kageyama!I still have the balloon!”_

_Tobio stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and dragging him out of the hospital.Hinata protested, but Tobio just shook his head.“Trust me, you don’t want to go back there right now.”_

*

Two weeks later and Tobio was still waking up to find large orange petals furled on his sheets.He glared down at them as if he could will them out of existence.Fortunately, the coughing still wasn’t too bad.He always had a sore throat, and had begun drinking tea a lot more often, but he had yet to expel petals in public.He was hoping that meant the disease was progressing slowly - maybe he’d even begun slowing it down with his efforts not to love Hinata?He’d stopped walking home with the other boy, and limited their interactions as much as possible.This was definitely going to work.Everything would go back to normal before he knew it.

*

Tobio wasn’t giving up.He _wasn’t_.He was just… using an alternate method.

Or so he tried to tell himself as he stood outside his own front door, trying to somehow prepare himself for what he was about to do.A dog barked and he glanced over to see his neighbour walking her little puppy.She was giving him an odd look, and he steeled himself before pushing open the door.It had never seemed so intimidating before.

“Mama?I’m home!” he called out.

“I’m in the kitchen!” a faint voice called back.

Tobio followed the sound of her voice and was greeted by her back, since she had her head in the fridge.She was wearing a flowery apron that his dad had bought for her as a teasing joke.She had responded by buying one for his father, and now it was a common sight to see both his parents wandering around the house in flowery aprons.

“Tobio?”She straightened and came over to give him a hug.He had the sudden urge to bury himself in her arms and revert to a six-year-old, when he didn’t have issues like stupid short boys who didn’t know when to give up and had a kind of unfailing optimism he’d never seen before.

But he wasn’t six anymore, so he gently pushed her arms off and took a seat at the table.She followed his lead, taking a seat and looking at him curiously.

“I need to tell you something,” he began.“And I don’t want you to get upset, because I’ve thought this through and I know what I want.”

To her credit, his mum didn’t immediately interrupt or shut him down at that admittedly bratty-sounding opening.She simply nodded for him to continue, waiting to hear the full story.

Tobio glared down at the table, spontaneously deciding it was to blame for his current predicament.“I have Hanahaki.”

His mum didn’t reply, so Tobio risked a glance upwards.Her wide eyes were shining.

Tobio was slightly unsure of her reaction, so he continued.“I’ve had it for three weeks now.I thought I could make it stop, but, well…”

His mother reached forward and took his hand.“Oh, Tobio.I- Hanahaki is a terrible disease.I’m so sorry, truly.But you fell in _love_.”She blinked quickly, knowing Tobio’s general aversion to emotional displays.“I am so proud of you.”

He blinked.That was unexpected.“Well, I didn’t really choose to.”

She smiled.“You said you’ve decided what you want to do?”

Tobio nodded, confidence rising again.“I want to have it removed.”

His mother was quiet for a moment.“If that’s what you want, I’ll support you.”She paused and her face went through a quick series of emotion Tobio couldn’t follow.Her next words were serious.“But remember, Tobio, this is a decision that can’t be undone.Are you sure?”

Tobio nodded immediately.“It’s the only decision that makes sense.”

“Then I’ll book an appointment to consult with a doctor tomorrow.”

*

“You appear to be within the early stages of the disease, which is good.Whilst Hanahaki does progress at different rates within different individuals, you should have ample time to think through your decision- “

“I want the surgery.”

The doctor blinked at him in surprise.“That was quick,” she commented.“But a sound decision.At this stage, the surgery is low-risk and you have a good chance of making a full recovery with minimal damage to your internal organs.”

She continued, explaining the risks of the surgery, but Tobio stopped listening.There was a flyer on the desk that read _Hanahaki - nature’s deadly matchmaker_.The memory of a bright smiled flashed through his mind again, and he quickly shook it.He had to focus on the ‘deadly’ part.The other was nothing more than a daydream.

At the end of the appointment, Tobio and his mother were standing up to leave when the doctor said, “Oh, I almost forgot - what kind of flowers are you expelling?”

Tobio hesitated.Somehow, this felt more personal than all the other questions that had been asked.“…Poppies, I think,” he replied reluctantly after a moment.

The doctor simply nodded, grabbed the script paper and jotted down a couple of things before passing it to Tobio.“Poppies are one of the more painful Hanahaki flowers, I’m afraid,” she explained.“Due to their large size, it is more difficult for them to ascend through the windpipe.This should ease the pain in your throat.”

Tobio took the script, his mother thanked the doctor once again, and they left.

*

“Hey Kageyama, wait up!”

Tobio paused to let Hinata catch up to him.They hadn’t walked together in weeks, and Tobio had missed him.Which was entirely the point of the avoidance, but at this point it didn’t really matter anyway.The shorter boy was pulling his bike beside him.“Why don’t you just ride it, dumbass?That would be quicker.”

“I wanted to walk with you!I’ll ride it the rest of the way.So anyway, how’d you think you went on the English test?”

Hinata chattered mindlessly beside him as they walked, and Tobio tried not to think of this as an ending.Nothing was going to change after the surgery, he reminded himself.These feelings weren’t supposed to exist; they just made things complicated.Everything would go back to normal.

“Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Hinata’s bright voice tore Tobio’s mind back to the present.Hinata was staring at him expectantly, waiting for a farewell.Tobio had a brief internal struggle, then pulled Hinata into a sudden hug.He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Hinata’s hair tickle his chin.

He pushed Hinata away as abruptly as he’d hugged him, trying to keep down a blush.Hinata’s eyes were wide.“What was that for?”

“N-nothing!I’ll see you later!”Tobio turned and practically ran away, but he didn’t miss the blinding grin on Hinata’s face.

_Okay.You had that.No more._

*

Tobio tossed and turned in bed that night.He squeezed a pillow over his head and tried to block out the traitorous thoughts.

_“We haven’t lost yet, right?”_

They would make a better team if he wasn’t distracted.

_“I… can fly!”_

Hinata wouldn’t want him to have these feelings.

_“I’m here!”_

He was making the right choice.The logical choice.The _only_ choice.

_“See you tomorrow!”_

…He couldn’t do it.

Tobio threw the covers off, quietly got out of bed and crept down the stairs to the kitchen.To his surprise, the light was already on.His mother was sitting at the table with a faraway look on her face, an abandoned mug of cocoa by her hand.

“Mama?”

She jumped a little, face softening as she beheld Tobio’s rumpled appearance.

He rubbed his eyes.“I can’t sleep.”

She patted the chair next to herself and he slumped into it.“Neither can I, baby.”

They sat quietly for a moment, each lost in her own thoughts.

“Mama, I don’t think I can do it,” he whispered.

His mother covered his hand with hers.She didn’t say anything, but her expression was open, not condemning as he’d anticipated.

“I thought I could, but I just…”For the first time since the petals had left his mouth, Tobio felt tears pricking at his eyes.“I don’t think I can lose them.I didn’t realise how much they meant to me, but- I know it’s the right decision though, I should have them removed, but I’m just not sure I can.”

His mother’s voice was quiet but firm.“No one can tell you what the right decision is.This isn’t black-or-white.You need to decide for yourself what is going to let you keep going.This isn’t something you want to regret.”

“Mama, I- “

“Mine were daisies.”

Tobio’s words died in his throat.He stared at his mother, who didn’t look at him.

“I had them for two weeks before I decided to have the surgery,” she continued.“It was the right decision at the time.I needed to focus on my studies.I didn’t have time for something so frivolous as love, particularly since it was unrequited anyway.”

Tobio noted with shock the tears now sparkling in her eyes.

“They were for my best friend.I thought it would be best for both of us if I had them removed, so I went ahead with it.The next time we saw each other, a week after the surgery, I felt nothing.It was like my chest was empty.I’d never realised how much my friend must have meant to me…”She took a deep, shaking breath.“After that, everything was different.We grew apart, went to different colleges.I don’t even know if we’d recognise each other at this point.”

Tobio was silent, processing the flood of information. _Everything was different_.“I never knew,” he finally managed to say.

His mother gave him a watery smile.“I never wanted you to need to.”She ran a hand over her messy hair.“Tobio, you need to know I told you that so you know I’ll understand.I chose to have the surgery.That doesn’t mean it’s the right decision for you.Either way, I will love you and be proud of you.No matter what, you are always my son.”

Tobio fell forward into his mother’s arms.They sat there in the kitchen, hugging each other, tears sliding down their cheeks.

“I don’t think I want the surgery.”Tobio’s voice was muffled, but his mum squeezed him a bit tighter in recognition.

“Then I’ll cancel it.”

Even though he no longer needed it, Tobio still took the next day off school.He hadn’t told Hinata any of this, of course, so his phone was flooded with messages.

_Where are u?_

_Why are u late?_

_Im telling captain ur quitting and want me to be setter now_

_…_

_Hope ur not dead_

Tobio ignored them all.He’d be back at school tomorrow; Hinata could deal for a day.

*

Practice was going well until Tobio fumbled a set.

The ball fell to the floor with a condemning _plop_.Tobio stared at his own hands in disbelief, as if they had betrayed them.It hadn’t even been an experimental quick with Hinata - it had been a basic set, positioned easily, Tanaka already in place to spike it.

Tanaka landed, having flailed for a moment with nothing to hit.

“Don’t mind!”Noya called after a moment of shocked silence.

His teammates slowly settled and got back into starting positions.

Tobio managed to keep focussed for the volley, at one point throwing himself off the court to save an impossible ball.He tumbled into the stacked chairs but managed to get the ball to Hinata, who got it over the net even with the clumsy toss.

_He’s really improved_ , Tobio thought as he struggled to get up from the now-tangled chairs.Hinata jogged over and helped pull him up.

“Awesome save, Kageyama!I thought that was gone for sure!”

Tobio nodded, then instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness came over him.He stumbled a little, and Hinata caught him.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

Tobio blinked rapidly, trying to make his brain work properly. _This isn’t the time to be sick!_

Daichi came over from the other side of the court and looked at Tobio assessingly.“I want you sitting out for the rest of the game,” he decided.

Hinata immediately protested on his behalf, but for once Tobio was grateful for the reprieve.He made his way over to the bench, waving off Hinata’s objections.The shorter boy gave Tobio a concerned glance before running back to take his place on the court.

Once Daichi had wrapped up practice, he called for Tobio to stay back.Tobio obediently went to speak to him, keeping his eyes down.“Yes, Captain?”

Daichi eyed him before nodding, seeming to come to a decision.“I think there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Tobio’s spine stiffened but he kept his face composed.“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t treat me like an idiot, Kageyama.I know how to see the signs now.”An old regret laced the captain’s words.

“I can still play,” Tobio said firmly, giving up on the pretence of ignorance.

“Clearly not,” Daichi shot back.“I can’t have you fainting on court, or coughing flowers everywhere.Although,” his voice turned thoughtful.“You’ve been fatigued, distracted, avoiding Hinata a little too pointedly, but… I don’t think I’ve actually seen you cough all that much.”

Tobio shrugged a little.He decided not to tell Daichi he’d been suppressing the flowers until they forced themselves up in a dense wad at the end of the day.It had become part of his routine - every night before bed, red-faced, on his knees struggling to hack up the petals without them blocking his windpipe, eyes watering with the effort.“People experience it differently.I guess I’m lucky.”It wasn’t exactly a lie - at the beginning, he really hadn’t needed to cough that much.

Daichi sighed when it became apparent that Tobio wasn’t going to open up.“Look, you don’t have to talk to me.But I think you should talk to someone.”

He wasn’t about to go talk to some counsellor or teacher.Tobio opened his mouth to refuse, but Daichi held up a hand to stop him.

“And who better than someone who has gone through the same thing?” he finished.

Tobio paused. _Of course_.“Suga-senpai.”

Daichi nodded.“Even if nothing changes, talking is good for you.It gets it out of your system.Please, Kageyama.”

Tobio had a sudden flashback to finding his upperclassman struggling to hide his flower petals, his pleading face as he made Tobio promise to keep it a secret. _Kageyama, please_.

He couldn’t say no then, and as he looked at his captain’s earnest face he knew he couldn’t say no now, either.

He nodded mutely, and Daichi looked relieved.“He’ll be waiting for me outside,” Daichi offered with a soft smile as he thought of the vice-captain.

The two boys picked up their bags and walked to the doorway.“For what it’s worth,” Daichi added, “as as person who’s been on the other side of this, I think it’s better to know.No matter how I felt, our friendship would have been strong enough to survive.”

Kageyama thought about that quietly, and Daichi didn’t say anything else as they left the gym.Sure enough, leaning against the wall outside was Suga.He pushed off the wall and smiled brightly at them.“Ready to go?” he asked, directing the question at Daichi.

“Almost.Can you talk to Kageyama for a moment?I’ll meet you at my place.”

Suga nodded, looking curious.Daichi brushed their shoulders together as he passed, and Suga watched after him for a moment with a fond expression.He turned to Tobio.“What can I help you with, Kageyama-kun?”

Tobio hesitated.“It’s difficult to say,” he said slowly.“But Daichi thought it would be helpful for me to talk to someone who’s been through a similar experience.”

Suga frowned for a moment before his eyes widened slightly in understanding.He lifted a hand to his chest questioningly, as if remembering the plant that had once blossomed inside.

Tobio nodded in confirmation, and Suga let out a slow breath.“How long?”

“A few weeks.I was going to have the surgery, but…” he trailed off.

“You couldn’t,” Suga supplied.His gaze was sympathetic.“I get it.You didn’t realise how much they were a part of you until you considered cutting them out.”

Tobio gaped at him.“ _Exactly_.”

Suga gave an odd little grimace.“Even though it’s different for everyone, some parts of Hanahaki are universal.”He hesitated.“Do you want advice or sympathy?”

“Advice,” Tobio answered without hesitation.

“Confess.It’s not my place to tell you what to do, and there is absolutely no pressure on your choice - aside from your impending death, I suppose.But if you don’t confess, if you don’t even let yourself consider it as a reality, then what’s the point of having those feelings anyway?Tucked up inside yourself they’re doing nothing but feeding that plant of yours.Even if it’s not mutual, isn’t it worth letting them out?”

Tobio thought about that.“I can’t decide if that’s logical or stupidly sentimental.”

Suga laughed a little.“Probably both,” he suggested.

Tobio cracked a smile, then sighed.“I think I might tell him.”

Suga’s eyes were warm as he patted the younger setter on the shoulder.“Hinata has a big heart.No matter his answer, he will always consider you a friend.”

To some, those words might have been disheartening - _a friend_.But to Tobio, it was the most reassuring sentiment his senpai could offer.Friendship had never come easily to Tobio, and it was important to him that his friendship with Hinata would survive.No matter what, friendship and camaraderie would be the foundation of their relationship.What more could he ask?“Thank you, Suga-senpai.”He bowed his gratitude, and Suga waved his hands in front of his face with an embarrassed laugh.

“No no, that’s okay!Thank you for letting me!”

A thought struck Tobio.“Wait, I never told you who it was…?” _Was he that obvious?_

Suga grinned and tapped the side of his nose with a finger.Kageyama gave him a suspicious look before farewelling him.The silver-haired boy jogged away, presumably to catch up with Daichi.

Tobio walked home slowly, giving himself time to mull over his conversation with Suga.It seemed he was going to tell Hinata, then.To _confess_ to Hinata.He scowled to himself at the thought.How far he had come from the ‘King of the Court’ who had looked at Hinata and seen nothing but wasted potential.

He arrived home and trudged up the stairs to his room.Now he had decided to confess, there was no reason to wait.He’d do it tomorrow.Now he just had to figure out how.

*

Tobio didn’t speak much to Hinata at school the next day.He wasn’t avoiding him, per se; he just didn’t know what to say.How did he normally act?What did he normally say?How did he normally look at Hinata?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost collided with a pillar when walking between classes.Hinata grabbed his sleeve and yanked him to the side just in time.“Kageyama!What’s with you today?”

Tobio blinked at him.“I need to talk to you,” he blurted.

“So, talk?”

Tobio scowled.That felt right.He was pretty sure that was default expression when it came to Hinata.“Not here, dumbass.After practice.Wait back, alright?”

Hinata looked confused, but agreed readily.Great.That gave Tobio four hours to figure out how to confess to the most infuriating person he had ever met.

This would be fine!

*

It was not fine.

Those four hours had gone far too quickly.And practice - surely that usually took longer?Tobio had no idea where the time had gone, and felt utterly unprepared for what he had to do now.

At the end of practice, Suga had sent him a gently inquiring look, to which Tobio had nodded in reply.Suga’s eyes had lit up with excitement and he’d nudged Daichi’s shoulder.They both gave Tobio encouraging pats on the back as they passed him on their way out, and Suga flashed him a thumbs-up.Tobio settled his shoulders and tried to breathe normally.

“So, what did you have to tell me?”

Tobio opened his mouth, then closed it again.He needed to say what he meant, which was always harder than everyone made it look.“You’re a dumbass,” he settled on finally.

Hinata’s mouth fell open indignantly.“That’s it?!”

Tobio’s frown deepened.“No.You’re a dumbass, and you’re impulsive, and ridiculous, and your hair is too orange and you have too much energy and…”

A rare coughing fit overtook him and he turned to the side to catch the petals before they fell to the floor. _Oh, great timing_ , he groused.When he turned back to Hinata, the shorter boy just looked confused.“I was about to be insulted there, but,” he stopped, as if unsure of where the sentence was going.

Tobio empathised with the difficulty of stringing words together.He gave up on his - admittedly disastrous - attempt at using his words, and held out his hand wordlessly.

“Umm, thanks?”Hinata leaned forward to peer at the orange poppies more closely.“Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen those anywhere near here.Where’d you get them?”

Tobio jerked his hand back before Hinata could reach for the flowers.“I made them,” he said awkwardly.

“Excuse me?”

“Um.” _Yep, that about summed it up._

Hinata’s head tilted to the side adorably ( _no!Stupidly!Dumbass-ly!Like the dumbass he is!_ ).“Why did you make flowers?”

Tobio sighed.He supposed at this point he could admit to himself that Hinata could sometimes-occasionally be slightly adorable.“I didn’t choose to!” he fired back.

Hinata didn’t reply, eyebrows furrowing as if he were thinking very hard.Tobio didn’t think he’d ever seen that expression on Hinata’s face.It was unsettling.

“Do you have Hanahaki disease?”

Tobio found his throat closing up unexpectedly, but not because of the flowers.He just- couldn’t answer.He stared at the ground, letting dark strands of hair fall in front of his eyes.

Hinata was staring at him.“Do you?” he asked insistently.

Tobio gave a small jerk of his head that could almost pass for a nod.Hinata expelled a quiet breath of air, looking shell-shocked.His hand tightened almost imperceptibly on his bag strap.“Who?”

Tobio’s stomach twisted.That was indeed the pivotal question.

“It’s not Kiyoko-chan, is it?”

Tobio blinked.“Wha- no!”

Hinata wasn’t listening.

“Because Tanaka would never forgive you.Who else… Yachi?No, she’s too nice for you.Is it someone not involved in volleyball?”He sounded horrified at the idea.

“No!No, of course it isn’t.It’s- it’s- “ _Dammit, come on, words!_ Tobio glared at Hinata willing him to understand.

Hinata stared back at him, and for a moment they stood there in the middle of the gym, just looking at each other.Finally, Hinata’s eyes grew impossibly wider.“Wait,” he breathed.

Tobio grimaced.

“Is it- no.Are you messing with me?”

Tobio gave another stubborn cough, immediately crushing the petals in his hand.

“Okay so I might just be being really self-centred here, but… is it _me_?”

Tobio didn’t answer, but his expression must have given him away.

“Oh.”

Tobio looked up to see Hinata swiping a hand under his eyes.“Are you _crying_?” he demanded.

“N-no!It’s just allergies!”

“You don’t have any allergies.”

“How do you know?I- oh my god, you love me.”He gave a quick sniffle.“Well, that was unexpected.”

“Don’t make this harder!”

“Oh!”Hinata stepped forward, a genuine smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.“I like you too,” he said seriously.

Tobio blushed, unable to suppress it.He stood there for a moment, having a brief internal struggle (it was becoming a occurrence around Hinata), before Hinata huffed and drew him into a hug.

Tobio’s arms automatically wrapped around Hinata, and he thought about how much better this was than the last time they’d hugged, self-conscious and unsure.Now, Hinata buried his face in Tobio’s chest and Tobio exhaled, letting himself lean on Hinata.

“I can’t believe I made the king fall in love with me,” Hinata mumbled, voice muffled.“I am the _king_ of kings.”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it looks like Kageyama is acting almost logical here - I'd like to clarify. I see it as a kind of panicked self-delusion. I feel like that suits our lovely dumb Tobio-chan pretty well!
> 
> I chose poppies to mean oblivion and imagination. They're not as obviously sunshine-y as Suga's sunflowers, but I think they work nicely for the KageHina pairing. The colour matches Hinata's hair of course, and it needed to be a little more painful for Kags.
> 
> Also: I'm thinking this mini-series will have one more part. The pairing has already been hinted at... See if you can guess! It's going to have quite a different tone to the first two, so I'm looking forward to it!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Your support keeps me writing and comments give me life (*^▽^*)


End file.
